For The Princess's Heart
by Seylin
Summary: Sequel to TPU Aragorn and Legolas are now married. They are happy as well as their family, which is growing...except for one thing. The crown prince thinks there is someone he loves, who is also close to him. To bad someone else has feelings for her.
1. A New Member of the Family

A/N: Well since so many of you wanted it, here is the sequel to The Princess Unknown. Now my warnings; as you know in the last chapter of TPU I mentioned Eldraion having feelings for Sírien, well this is their story. They do fall in love so there is to some degree incest. If you don't like it please don't read it. Also once again this includes MPREG, don't like it? Well don't read it. Ok for the important stuff, I do not own LOTR and never will. I do own any elves you don't know and the names of Aragorn's daughters since they were not given names in the books. ()()()()() Scene changes. Ok so…without further ado! ENJOY! - Naur

For The Princess's Heart

Chapter 1

A New Member of the Family

3 years later…

"Estel…when this…is over…run and run…very fast…for…I am…going to…kill you…" Legolas gasped through clenched teeth. Estel gulped knowing Legolas would do at least some of his vow to truth.

For the last nine months Aragorn and his family had watched as Legolas's stomach had grown full and round as this very moment drew near. Now he lay in a bed covered in sweat from his exertions.

"Sire, you may rest for a moment," The healer, Daeron Ringëril told him. Aragorn gave Daeron a grateful look as Legolas sank back trying to calm his breathing. Thranduil had sent the elven healer very soon after he had received word that Legolas was expecting his first child since his and Aragorn's union. Daeron returned his smile and handed him a washcloth to wipe off Legolas's forehead with.

"How will the child be born?" Aragorn asked.

"I will have to make a cut in the skin, about twelve inches long and remove the child. After that I will need to cut the cord attaching the two and then give the babe to you. Quickly I will stitch the wound I caused to Prince Legolas and then I will take care of the child," Daeron explained. Aragorn didn't like the sound of that but Daeron was the one that had helped with Sírien so he knew what he was doing.

"Legolas, you look beautiful," Aragorn whispered.

"Aw Estel that's so sweet…and maybe…uh…if I weren't in so much pain…I would care," Legolas spat. Daeron chuckled as he got his knife ready.

"Sire, I am going to give you a sleeping potion that will make you sleep for about two hours and is also a pain reducer," Daeron told him. Legolas opened his mouth to the cup pressed against his lips and drank the contents inside. Within ten minutes his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

"What now?" Aragorn asked.

"Hold him just in case he tries to move. I will try to be quick but safe," Daeron replied. Aragorn nodded holding Legolas's arms.

()()()()()

2 hours later…

Legolas awoke slowly feeling still very tired but at the same time he could sense there was something different about himself. Running over a mental checklist he realized that he did not feel his child's heartbeat anymore.

"Daeron! Estel!" He exclaimed trying to sit up but was quickly pushed back down.

"Rest easy my prince, all is well," Daeron whispered with a smile.

"But…the child…" Legolas gasped.

"Is right here my love, no need to panic. You have given me a healthy baby boy," Aragorn said with a smile shifting the child in his arms so that Legolas might see him. Legolas lifted his hand to touch the cheek of the babe but Aragorn did better than that, he placed the babe in the crook of Legolas's arm.

"He has your dark hair and my eyes…" Legolas smiled as the baby yawned and then stared at him.

"That he does now he needs a name. Least of all we call him, "he" and "him" his whole life," Aragorn chuckled as he cast a glance to Daeron who gave him a slight nod. With a smile he climbed into the bed beside Legolas and half lay, half sat with him gently stroking his lover's cheek. With a smile to himself Daeron excused himself but stayed just outside the door to hear the name that would be settled on for the child so that he could put it in his letter to Thranduil.

()()()()()

"Daeron? How does my ada?" Sírien questioned when he came out of the room.

"Prince Legolas fares very well my lady. You now have a new baby brother, whose name has yet to be determined but is about to be…let us listen," He smiled. She nodded and stood with him, her ear pressed to the door.

()()()()()

"So what shall we name this child?" Aragorn asked. Legolas stared at the babe's face thinking.

"Líndal Legolasion second prince of Gondor son of Aragorn," Legolas replied.

"Líndal?" Aragorn whispered testing to see if he like it or not.

"It means, swift foot," Legolas told him with a smirk.

"Swift foot? Why would you want to name our child swift foot?" Aragorn questioned.

"Perhaps it could be, I would hope that he would be quick?" Legolas asked pouting. Aragorn smiled, he could deny Legolas nothing.

"I love it. Líndal it is although I think for the most part we can leave off all those titles," He laughed. Legolas nodded as well.

()()()()()

Eldarion looked up from his pacing as the door to his room opened, Lothvain, Ireth and Rimendis all looked up and stood as Sírien came in.

"How is he?" Lothvain asked. In these past three years she had gotten very close to Legolas, her past uneasiness had long since passed and she loved him almost as much as she did her mother.

"My ada is just fine. It is my pleasure to bring you good news…we now have a baby brother named Líndal," She replied with a smile. Eldraion let out a cheer and they all looked at him.

"Sorry…I am no longer the only guy among such…uh…fine women and young ladies," He stammered with a sheepish smile.

"Right…when can we see them?" Ireth questioned.

"In a few more hours. Daeron said we should give them some time alone before going to see them," She answered. They all nodded and started dancing around singing a silly little song about their new brother.

()()()()()

King Thranduil of Mirkwood,

I am very pleased to write and say that you are once again a grandfather. Your son, Prince Legolas, has given birth to a healthy and beautiful baby boy. Both Legolas and the child are doing very well. The king and Legolas have decided to name the child Líndal. I hope this good news brings light to your heart my lord. I hope this does not anger you but I have decided to stay in Gondor with my prince in case he or the child need me. My best wishes to you, I will write again soon.

Daeron Ringëril

Elvish Translation

Ada - Dad

A/N: There is a debate on the meaning of Líndal. One person told me it means 'pool' the other, 'swift foot'. I used the cooler of the two. If anyone else thinks something different please tell me! Also! I am in the process of writing a pre-quel to TPU. It is called The Forfeit. Tell me if you want it! That line about Legolas caring, hehe. An ex boyfriend of mine called my friend and had her brake up with me for him (coughs) coward (coughs) well at the time I had a very bad case of the Flu. So when she called I said, "Well Lisa, you can call him back and tell him that if I wasn't so sick I might care." Hehe! - Naur


	2. First Steps & First Signs

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. Please remember the warnings from the first chapter. In this chapter we are starting on the torture, don't worry more is to come! Come on guys! Let me know if you want the prequel! The next chapter might be a little late, I am working on a battle scene for it. ()()()()() Scene changes. - Naur

For the Princess's Heart

Chapter 2

First Steps & First Signs

1 year later…

"Come on Líndal, you can do it!" Legolas smiled at his son. The baby stood holding onto the chair for dear life. His young eyes were filled with fear but also determination. Eldraion smiled as he kneeled behind his brother ready just in case the little one lost his balance.

"Go on Líndal! I am right here if you should start to fall," Eldraion told him. Líndal looked back at him and then at Legolas who nodded holding out his hands.

"Gah!" Líndal exclaimed pushing himself into a wobbly standing position. Slowly he took one step and then another. There was about a foot of space between Legolas and Eldraion, they thought that was enough to start him walking on.

"That's it! Come on!" Legolas urged.

Aragorn opened the door about to ask Legolas something when he saw Líndal take his last couple of steps to Legolas before falling into his arms.

"Yes! You did it!" Legolas cheered. He looked up and saw Aragorn. "Estel! He did it! He walked!"

"I saw…" He whispered tears coming to his eyes.

"Estel? What's wrong?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing…I'm just so proud," He replied leaning down to take his son from Legolas's arms. He threw him up into the air and caught him causing the baby to squeal with delight. Legolas and Eldraion smiled at the sight as they stood.

"He's so young to be walking so soon," Eldraion said.

"Elven children walk early and Líndal is no different. Well I think now it is time to get our little one to lunch," Legolas replied taking the baby from Aragorn. The two watched as Legolas walked out the door and then followed him.

()()()()()

After their lunch Legolas had left Líndal with his nurse to go for a walk in the gardens. He also stopped by the stables to talk with Rim; she showed him the newest foal who like most was full of energy.

"He will make a beautiful stallion," Legolas told her.

"Thank you ada. I helped choose his sire," Rimendis said proudly.

"You did well. I shall see you later," Legolas smiled kissing her forehead. He then headed back to the castle.

()()()()()

1 hour later…

Legolas tried to push his dizziness aside, but he soon found himself leaning against the wall blinking quickly in hopes of making the spinning stop. He heard laughter from down the hall and knew who it was, Aragorn and Eldraion, and they were coming his way. Taking one last deep breath Legolas pushed himself off the wall just as they came around the corner.

"Ah! Legolas my love! I was just going to go in search of you," Aragorn told him kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Well you have found me, what is it you wanted?" Legolas asked.

"I have something special for us planned this night. Be ready by six, I will have someone send for you," Aragorn whispered into his ear. Legolas felt a shiver go down his spine at the words.

"I will be ready," He replied. Aragorn smiled before kissing him again and then disappeared down the halls. Legolas sighed bringing a hand to his forehead, everything was still spinning but more slowly now. He couldn't decide which made him feel worse, the fast or slow dizziness.

"Ada? Are you well?" A voice asked. Legolas snapped open his eyes just remembering that Eldraion was there. He smiled and put an arm around the young man's shoulder.

"Of course ion nin. I am still elf enough for serious sickness not to plague me," Legolas replied.

"That is comforting to hear. I left Líndal with Ireth. Loth, Rim, Sírien and I are all going out riding. We will return by five," Eldraion told him.

"Just be sure to take an escort with you and have fun," Legolas told him.

"We will. Ada, you look a little pale…maybe you should go lay down before adar comes for you tonight," Eldraion suggested. They stopped outside Legolas and Aragorn's chamber doors, Legolas had to smile once again.

"You have your father's healing instincts in you. Worry not I am fine but perhaps I will act on your words. I am a bit tired," Legolas said.

"Sleep well ada," Eldraion whispered. Legolas nodded and entered the chamber. Eldraion stood there for a moment before turning to go join his sisters.

()()()()()

Legolas leaned against the door listening until he was sure Eldraion was gone. When he was sure he ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach.

"_Rest…yes…rest is all I need. I will be well by tonight…_" He thought as he went back to the bedroom. Laying down he smiled thinking of whatever it was Aragorn had planned for him tonight. Yes he would feel better tonight.

TBC…

Elvish Translations

Ion nin – My son

Ada – Dad

Adar - Father

Review Thanks

****

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen – Isn't he cute? Thanks so much!

****

Legolas19 – Glad you liked it! More to come!

****

laureasto9 – Thanks! Hope this was soon enough.

****

Ivory Novelist – Hehehe! So glad your so happy! Yes they are wasting no time in starting a family. It will slowly be revealed!

****

Triptych – That I did! Glad you liked the start.

****

Hana-Heart – More to come!

****

Luna Lovegood – Maybe…but I'm not sure. You want the prequel? GOOD!

****

Zelda Saturn Mistress – Are you sure? On my computer it says 3 years…well it is meant to be 3 years. Thanks so much!

****

Spellcastre – I know you didn't get to review the last chapter because ff.net wouldn't let you but I wanted to thank you anyway because you have kept begging and bugging me on AIM to post this. And have helped me bounce off ideas. Thanks mellon nin!


	3. Defending A Loved One

A/N: Hi all! I'm back with another chapter. I do not own LOTR and never will. Thanks for all the great reviews I'm so happy all you guys are liking this. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Verasha, she helped me get the stuff for the battle scenes right. Thanks so much chick! For all of you who is wanting to know what is wrong with Legolas, read closely there are little hints. ()()()()() Scene changes. Ok now that is done…ENJOY! - Naur

Last Note: There's this use of some harsh language in this chapter so just be ready.

For The Princess's Heart

Chapter 3

Defending A Loved One

5 years later…

"Gwador!" Líndal exclaimed running up to Eldraion carrying a wooden practice sword with him.

"Ah! Hello little one. What are you doing with that practice sword?" Eldraion asked.

"Ada said I could finally learn to use one!" Líndal replied blowing a tuff of his brown hair out of his eyes. Eldraion glanced up to the balcony of his parents room and saw Legolas leaning there watching them. Legolas gave him a slight smile and nod before retreating back inside.

"Well I guess you want me to show you?" Eldraion questioned.

"Please! Please! Please!" Líndal smiled jumping up and down.

"Alright little one. Let's start with learning the five basic defensive movements. With out a strong defense, you'll never make a good swordsman." Eldraion shifted Lindal's hands on the sword so that his dominate hand was closest to the pommel while the other gripped the hilt a little further down. "First off," he shifted his feet and spread them until they were the same width apart as his shoulders. Eldraion slid one-foot back slightly and held out his sword. "Now, mimic me." Lindal nodded, copying his elder brother's stance with eager eyes.

()()()()()

A few months later…

Legolas took a seat on a rock watching as Eldraion showed Líndal the simplest of moves. Aragorn's eldest son was doing a very good job at teaching his little brother the ways of the sword. Watching them brought a smile to his lips thinking about how his own brother had taught him how to use a sword. He was brought out of his musings by Líndal's crying.

"That hurt!" Líndal cried holding his wrist were Eldraion had hit it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you! Now do you see what I mean about keeping your guard up?" Eldraion asked looking at his wrist. Líndal sniffed as Eldraion rotated his wrist seeing if there was any real damage.

"Is it ok?" Legolas asked kneeling by them.

"I think so…it only seems to be sprain. It should be wrapped though," Eldraion replied. Legolas nodded and picked his son up.

"Come, I will take you to the healing houses and bind it myself. Then we shall do something that will strengthen your mind as much as your body," Legolas told him as he walked back towards the castle.

"Does that mean a herb lesson?" Líndal questioned looking hopeful causing Legolas to chuckle. He was pleased that Líndal had taken a liking to learning about herbs, he loved teaching his young son with the help of Daeron.

"That it does ion nin," Legolas answered.

()()()()()

"Aww…did the little baby hurt himself? Or did you do it for him?" Finrod questioned from behind Eldraion. The crown prince stiffened at the very voice of the human he hated most, he turned to face him. Finrod stood cockily leaning against a tree around the practice area. He was lazily chewing on an apple, showing he had just come from the kitchen.

"He is but a boy not yet as experienced as we are Finrod. Or maybe I should say, as I am. At least I have been to battle," Eldraion replied.

"Think you're better than I am?! Fine draw your sword! We shall see who is better!" Finrod exclaimed.

"Sounds good!" Eldraion replied drawing his sword.

For a few moments the two circled each other, both watching for an open spot to attack. Finally it was Finrod who became impatient and charged. He brought his sword down from an upper hand swing but Eldraion easily deflected the blow.

"So what's up with your farther Eldraion? Is his whore keeping him happy?" Finrod sneered.

"What?!" Eldraion demanded. He was enraged that someone dared call Legolas that.

"Oh yes…I'm sure a whore as pretty as that elf could keep many lovers busy at the same time. Who needs women when his kind can get pregnant. Are you sure he's a guy? Maybe he's hiding something from you all. Perhaps that is why your father wants to keep him all to himself. What do you think Eldraion? Do you think your father would share his pretty whore?" Finrod taunted.

Eldraion swung his blade around with a fierce growl and struck out while Finrod was open. Finrod hissed as the blade grazed his side, leaving a shallow gash along his flank. His fiery eyes turned on Eldraion and with a war cry matching any harpy, he threw down his sword and jumped Eldraion. Being the good-hearted person he was, Eldraion dropped his sword before Finrod slammed into him.

Now the two rolled on the ground punching and kicking, which ever came in handy first. By now a small gathering of warriors were watching the fray, calling out pointers if need be. Cheering as they were, it would appear to an outsider that they would have liked to see their prince killed, but that couldn't be further from the truth. If things became too rough, the warriors were ready to jump in and stop the fight.

()()()()()

Sírien had been studying with Líndal when she heard some yelling outside. She told him to keep working and then got up and looked out the window, which looked over the courtyard. Her eyes widened at the sight of seeing her brother and Finrod rolling on the ground like two pigs wallowing in the mud.

"Líndal, I want you to stay here do you hear me?" She asked. Her little brother looked puzzled but nodded and went back to what he was writing. Sírien smiled knowing that he would most likely jump up as soon as she was gone to see what had caught her attention outside. For now she wouldn't worry about that, she had to stop this before they hurt each other seriously.

()()()()()

Eldraion had landed on the bottom after this roll around, Finrod smiled down at him before landing a new punch. The prince spit out some blood and did a move that Faramir had taught him, he pushed up against Finrod and then snapped back real quick before Finrod could react to his first movement. The human cried out as he was once again thrown to the ground and being punched. Finally Eldraion landed a punch that made his head spin and he lay still for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. In this time Eldraion had stood and was smiling at the soldiers who were cheering him on.

"Ahh!" Finrod screamed jumping up and grabbing Eldraion from behind. They fell to the ground again rolling, Finrod made sure that he landed on top this time. His hand went to his belt where he always kept his short dagger, he smiled down at Eldraion as he pressed the dull side to his neck. Eldraion's eyes were wide and he didn't move, afraid of what that dagger could and probably would do. From their position none of the soldiers could see the dagger or they would have already jumped in.

"Wonder how the king's whore would feel to lose his eldest 'son'?" Finrod whispered into his ear. Eldraion's eyes widened even more as he felt the dagger being turned to its sharp side. Finrod brought it up which was a mistake for he had now revealed it to the soldier's who immediately stilled as they saw the flash of light from the dagger. They began to rush forward to pull him off their prince but Finrod heard them and brought it down before they could pull him away. He was jerked the second before impact with Eldraion's chest, moving the blade from its target to his upper arm. It cut deep and blood flowed from the wound. Though it bled fiercely, the wound had a high chance of not being fatal.

Finrod was pulled away and held back by the soldier's receiving some punches from them for daring to hurt their prince that way.

"ELDRAION!" Sírien yelled running out of the palace. Her worried eyes and tears where the last thing he saw before he passed out.

TBC…

Elvish Translation

Brother – Gwador

Ada – Dad

Ion nin – My son

Review Thanks

ElvenDragon – Hope this was soon enough! Glad you are liking it!

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen – For now I will let you ponder that but at the moment I am leaning towards the second but right now I am not sure. You had better keep that medical bag close at hand.

Hana-Heart – I can't give that away at the moment and no! That is not an answer, as I told Kenobi nothing is finally in my mind yet. The fight you want to see will not be for a few more chapters. But it will be good!

Triptych – Can't say because I haven't decided. All will be revealed. Be sure to watch for little clues all over the place as to what is happening! They may not be clear but keep an eye out for them!

Laurenke1 – Thanks! I will try!

Ivory Novelist – You may want to take a few chill pills. Things will be revealed but slowly as they always are with me. But you know you love me!

laureasto9 – Glad it's not to fast for you and is keeping you interested. More to come!

ElvenDragon – Haha, as you know it may be or it may not from where we talked. If you keep bugging me I may make up my mind! Hehe!

Starkitty Angel – Oh I don't he was totally a jerk or whatever you want to call him. So many people want to know what is wrong with Leggy. We all love him so much! Don't worry it won't get bad until the end!

ElvenRanger13 – Don't know yet. We will see.


	4. Realizations

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. Glad to see you guys liking this so far! 9 chapters left! And lots to come! Enjoy! - Naur

For The Princess's Heart

Chapter 4

Realizations

"Eldarion! What were you thinking! You could have really been hurt!" Sírien exclaimed as she wrapped a bandage around his arm. Eldarion winced as she tightened it and at her words.

"Sírien is right! What were you thinking?" Aragorn questioned sitting beside his son's bed.

"Normally I wouldn't have…but you should have heard the things he was saying about Legolas and Líndal. I…I just couldn't help but to defend their honor. The things he was saying were just truly awful!" Eldarion replied trying to defend himself.

"Eldarion…as much as I appreciate what you did, you should have just come to me. I do not want you getting hurt needlessly. If Finrod gives you anymore trouble about Líndal or myself, you come to me. Is that understood?" Legolas questioned. Eldarion nodded not feeling right about leaving everything up to Legolas. The elf gave him a smile but it quickly disappeared and he raised a hand to his forehead swaying slightly.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried out jumping up.

"Ada! Are you alright?" Sírien asked turning her worried eyes to her father.

"Worry not…I am fine. I think I am going to check on Líndal, he was very worried about you. I left him with Daeron in the kitchen," Legolas answered giving them all his best reassuring smile.

"Legolas your pale. I will check on Líndal, I want you to go rest. And I am not taking no for an answer. Now go," Aragorn told him. Legolas didn't look happy but leaned on Aragorn's shoulder as they walked out of the room as another dizzy spell tried to take hold of him.

Sírien looked back to Eldarion after their parents had left. He could tell she was very worried about her ad and wanted to go to him but had promised to watch over him.

"Do you think he will be alright?" She asked quietly.

"Of course he will. Legolas is strong…he can defeat anything that comes along," Eldarion replied.

"I hope so…" She whispered. He gave her a smile and put his hand over hers before giving it a slight squeeze. He was rewarded with a small smile.

"What will happen to Finrod?" He questioned.

"He was given thirty lashes. Had it actually been a assassination attempt adar could have done more but as Finrod said, you agreed to the fight and there were no rules stated. The warriors that were watching confirmed that," She answered.

()()()()()

Aragorn led Legolas back to their room worried about the way his lover was leaning on him.

"Legolas?" He asked as they entered the room.

"Hmm…" Legolas mumbled.

"Get into bed. You need to rest," Aragorn told him. Legolas was about to comply when he became really pale and ran into the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach. Now Aragorn was really worried, he came in behind Legolas and held his hair back while he finished.

"Estel…I think something is wrong…" Legolas said tears running from his eyes. Aragorn leaned down and picked him up taking him back to their bed.

"Where did you come from before going to see Eldarion?" Aragorn questioned.

"The kitchen," Legolas mumbled sleepily.

"I'm going to get Daeron. You stay right here," He replied and left quickly.

()()()()()

"What's wrong with him Daeron?" Aragorn questioned after the elf had finished his examination. Daeron looked to the now sleeping Legolas and sighed, he took Aragorn's arm in his hand and led him into the sitting room shutting the door behind him. Aragorn did not like the way this was looking.

"Normally my lord, the upset stomach and dizziness would mean that he is with child again…but he is not. Other than what you told me I can find nothing that is wrong with him," Daeron answered looking at the floor sadly.

"How can that be?" Aragorn demanded.

"I'm sorry my lord but there is nothing I can do…" Daeron replied. Aragorn saw that the fact that he could find nothing wrong with his prince worried him very much. With a sign Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Daeron looked up at him, his face grim. Aragorn gave him the best smile he could manage.

"All will turn out well…you will see," Aragorn told him.

"Hannon le hir nin," Daeron replied.

()()()()()

"Gwathel…would you sing to me?" Eldarion asked. Sírien smiled and thought a moment before she started to sing.

"An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:   
Her mangle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey.   
  
A star was bound upon her brows;  
A light was on her hair   
As sun upon the olden boughs  
In Lórien the fair.   
  
Her hair was long, her limbs were white,   
And fair she was and free;   
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree.   
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel,   
By water clear and cool,   
Her voice as falling silver fell   
Into the shining pool.   
  
Where now she wanders none can tell,   
In sunlight or in shade;   
For lost of yore was Nimrodel  
And in the mountains strayed.   
  
The elven-ship in haven grey   
Beneath the mountain-lee   
Awaited her for many a day   
Beside the roaring sea.   
  
A wind by night in Northern lands   
Arose, and loud it cried,   
And drove the ship from elven-strands  
Across the streaming tide.   
  
When dawn came dim the land was lost,   
The mountains sinking grey   
Beyond the heaving waves that tossed  
Their plumes of blinding spray.   
  
Amroth beheld the fading shore   
Now low beyond the swell,   
And cursed the faithless ship that bore  
Him far from Nimrodel.   
  
Of old he was an Elven-king,   
A lord of tree and glen,   
When golden were the boughs in spring  
In fair Lothlórien.   
  
From helm to sea they saw him leap,  
As arrow from the string,   
And dive into the water deep,   
As mew upon the wing.   
  
The wind was in his flowing hair,  
The foam about him shone;   
Afar they saw him strong and fair  
Go riding like a swan.  
  
But from the West has come no word,   
And on the Hither Shore   
No tidings Elven-folk have hard  
Of Amroth evermore.

Sírien looked down and realized that Eldarion had fallen asleep she smiled and lifted her hand to his forehead. Without realizing what she was doing she brushed some of his hair out of the way and then leaned down and kissed his forehead. Sírien gasped as she raised herself back up staring at his sleeping form. She remembered how she had felt after she ran out of the castle doors and saw him falling after Finrod had brought that slash against his leg.

"_I think…no it couldn't be…I…I think I love…Eldarion…_" She thought as she watched him sleep.

TBC…

A/N: The song I use in this is the Song of Nimrodel, which is sung by Legolas when they get to Lorien in the books. So now Sírien knows…what now? And what is wrong with Leggy? - Naur

Elvish Translations

Ada – Dad

Gwathel – sister

Hannon le hir nin – Thank you My Lord

Review Thanks

****

Cheysuli – Oh I do…or at least I think I do. I have a story plan but things can always change. Thanks for telling me how to spell his name right. I will do my best to spell it right from now on.

****

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen – Yay! Keep that bag handy it will be needed again soon!

****

laureasto9 – Here's a hint, 'kitchen'. It will not be truly revealed until…chapter 9 or 10. Glad you liked!

****

Ivory Novelist – HEHEH! Glad you love me. I love you for loving me. Finrod will get his in the end…maybe.

****

ElvenDragon – Well you know or well think you do. Heh, go little elves!

****

Triptych – I'm sure it's easy to see if you know what your looking for…I do. Heh.

****

Meisalliam – Glad you do! I will go as fast as I can.

****

ScreaminInsanity – Hehehe! Wow! I guess I am doing something good if I get a cussing. I hope you will enjoy the prequel to TPU just as much. It won't be posted until after this but yea!

****

Haldir's Heart and Soul – **Chapter 1 **- I knew someone would be. It won't be to major just that they are in love nothing much more than that. I know what you mean about be burned out on A/L fics. I am to somewhat. If you haven't heard of it yet, libraryofmoria.com has any and all pairings you could ask for. I'm glad your giving this a try! **Chapter 2 **– I have never seen any of my cousins first steps but their all so cute I bet it was great! **Chapter 3** – Sorry he plays a bigger part in all of this so he can't be killed just yet.

****

Starkitty Angel – Sorry! Had to skip some time, covering all of the little one's first things would be to much. Legolas is still feeling bad but as always he is hiding it very well. You will see more of it come forward. Just wait for it…


	5. Threatening Letters

A/N: Please forgive me for my tardiness! I have had writer's block and school just started…but I am getting more done now that it has started. I do not own LOTR or any characters. Thanks for the reviews so far! So glad you guys are liking this. Hopefully by the end of this chapter you will understand the hints I have been trying to drop. Oh a warning there is some adult language use just to let you know. It is only one word but still you have been warned. ()()()()() Scene changes. Ok enjoy! -Naur

For The Princess's Heart

Chapter 5

Threatening Letters

Legolas sank heavily into a chair in the library, in his hands was a piece of paper with a letter addressed to him on it. He stared at the letter but did not see it, his hands were shaking.

"Ada?" Lothvain questioned peeking around one of the many bookcases. When he did not answer her she became worried. Silently she came over to him and kneeled, her hand rested on his. Her eyes widened when she felt his hands shaking.

"Loth…where's Líndal?" Legolas asked his voice was barely over a whisper.

"Líndal? Well…I believe he's with father…but why?" She asked. Without answering he handed her the letter. At first she didn't look at it but seeing the look in his eyes she looked down at the paper and started reading.

"Dear Legolas, whore of Elessar. You should watch yourself and your loved ones. If you are not careful the young one will be lost to you. It would be advised that you left and let the king find a proper Queen. If you do not heed my words you or should I say the little one will pay. We will take the little one and you will never see him again. If you do see him you will not recognize him.

Lothvain gasped and dropped the letter to the floor. This was awful! Whoever had written this letter was threatening to take Líndal if Legolas did not leave.

"Ada…you stay right here alright? I'm going to go get father," She told him. Legolas didn't reply as she stood and walked quickly from the room. Her thoughts were racing, she tried to remember where her father was right now. "His study!" She thought and made a right turn.

()()()()()

Aragorn looked up as a knock came at his study door. Líndal and Eldarion looked up from their spot on the floor, they all knew each other's knocks and this did not match any of them.

"Enter!" Aragorn called. Lothvain opened the door and sighed when she saw Líndal on the floor with Eldarion.

"Oh Líndal…thank goodness you're here," She said hugging him to her.

"Aw Loth! Come on! Not in front of others!" He cried trying to move away.

"Loth? What's the matter?" Eldarion asked, he knew his sisters better than anyone and could tell something was bothering her.

"Father…a letter was delivered to Legolas. I think you and Eldarion should go to him in the library," She told him. Eldarion and Aragorn shared a glance and then stood and headed for the library.

()()()()()

"Loth? What's wrong?" Líndal questioned, he could tell something was wrong to.

"Don't you worry about it little one. Father and Eldarion will take care of everyone. I just want you to promise me one thing," She started kneeling down in front of him.

"What?" He asked.

"If anyone you don't know ever comes up to you and tries to take you somewhere I want you to scream your lungs out. Kick and cry like there is no tomorrow. Do you understand?" She told him.

"Loth…you're scaring me…" Líndal said in a small voice. Lothvain smiled at him and hugged him once again.

()()()()()

Aragorn and Eldarion entered the library and saw Legolas sitting just as Lothvain had left him, the letter still at his feet where Lothvain had dropped it.

"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned kneeling beside him.

"Estel…I'm scared…" Legolas whispered.

"Why ada?" Eldarion asked.

"The letter," Legolas replied leaning into Aragorn, who accepted him with open arms.

"What does it say?" Aragorn demanded, wanting to know what had upset his family so badly. Eldarion read the letter and then waded it up.

"Whoever wrote this is threatening to take Líndal away from us…if Legolas doesn't leave you so you can find a real queen," Eldarion told him, his voice tight. Aragorn tightened his arms around Legolas.

"You will not leave and they whoever they are will not take him from us," Aragorn said.

"I hope you are right Estel," Legolas answered.

()()()()()

"Do you have it?" A voice asked from an empty stall.

"Of course sir. Are you sure we want to do this?" The solider questioned a bit nervous. The other fixed his hard eyes on him. The small package handed to him held the only thing they would need to get rid of the elf.

"Yes you idiot. The princess will be mine…even if I must get rid of the king's whore for it to be so," He replied.

"It will be good to have a true queen again," The solider said. The other laughed and started to leave.

"Indeed it will," He thought to himself heading towards the kitchen.

"Remember small doses! We don't want him to die to quickly!" The solider called.

TBC…

Elvish Translation

Ada - Dad

Review Thanks

****

Haldir's Heart and Soul – You make a good point. I will consider that but I am leaning towards the other that I first planned. But we shall see.

****

Legolas19 – Glad you loved it. Hope you love this one just as much.

****

Luna Lovegood – I will try. Long chapters are not something I am that good at. But I will try!

****

Triptych – Ding Ding Ding! If you give me your email I will send you a pic of your choice for your guess. Just let me know what you want.

****

Lady Lenna – Thanks so much. You will just have to wait and see.

****

Ivory Novelist – Hehehe I love Find-rod. It's so funny!

****

laureasto9 – Ding Ding Ding! Another correct guess! Yay! Be sure to leave me your email and I will send you a pic of your choice, so just tell me what you want.

****

ElvenDragon – You had better not! Although I think others have guessed. But a lot more will happen before that.

**Spellcastre** – YES I HAVE MISSED YOU! You should know by either this chapter or the next. You love me you know you do. 


	6. Help From Imladris

A/N: I don't own LOTR and never will. Sorry guys! I have a thing about not updating until I have the next chapter done… which I do not, but I feel you guys have waited to long. I want to go on and give this to you… since it might be a little while before chapter 7 is done. I will do my best! I am trying to figure out what symbols work on here now... I hope this works!- Naur

For The Princess's Heart

Chapter 6

Help From Imladris

"What did Estel's letter say?" Elrohir asked as they got ready to leave for Minis Tirith.

All he knew was that they had gotten a letter which Elladan had seen and then told him to pack they were heading to see Legolas and Estel.

"Someone is threatening our newest nephew's life as well as Legolas's. I won't stand for someone hurting my nephew or Legolas," Elladan replied mounting.

"Right. Why should it matter? Gondor's kingdom has never done so well," Elrohir sighed.

"I know, well let's head out. Glorfindel you will take care of Imladris while we are gone right?" Elladan asked.

"Of course. Say hello to Legolas and Estel for me. Should you need me you know I will be here," Glorfindel replied. The twins nodded with a smile and rode off.

3 days later…

Estel smiled as he walked into his and Legolas's bedroom. The elf was tired of staying inside he knew but Daeron insisted that he be put under observation after his last time of getting sick.

"Hey love, I brought you some lunch," He said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Can I go out today?" Legolas asked sounding just like a small child. Estel smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I will personally see that you are," Estel replied. Legolas's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He questioned looking at him. Estel nodded with a smile and threw the covers back.

"Come the children are waiting," He said. Legolas allowed himself to be helped to stand and then with a comforting arm around his waist walked out to the garden.

In the garden...

In the garden Eldarion, Lothvain, Ireth, Rimendis and Líndal sat under the trees laughing and eating their lunch. They all looked up and smiled when they saw Estel and Legolas coming out to join them.

"Ada! Adar! Come we have plenty!" They called. Estel helped Legolas sit by the tree and then sat beside him.

"You all will be happy to know that we will be having visitors soon," Aragorn told them picking up an apple.

"Really Adar? Who?" Lothvain asked.

"Your uncles, Elladan and Elrohir. They will be arriving within the week," He answered.

"Ada? Who are they?" Líndal questioned. Legolas smiled at his son.

"They are your uncles little one. They were here for a week after your birth but had to return to Imladris, they are twins and the lords of Imladris. The twins have not been able to return since then so they will be pleased to see how you've grown," Legolas explained.

"Wow…Imladris! Will I get to see it someday?" He asked. Líndal had been told many stories of Imladris and Mirkwood; it had always been a dream of his to visit them.

"I will be by your side when you do," Legolas promised. Líndal smiled brightly and went back to eating his lunch.

Courtyard...

Elladan and Elrohir reined in their horses as they rode into the courtyard. Two guards came up and took the reins of the horses.

"Lords Elladan and Elrohir. It is a pleasure to see you again. The family is in the gardens having lunch," One guard told them as they dismounted.

"Thank you. Please have someone see to our horses," Elladan said and started towards the gardens. Elrohir smiled at the guard and then ran after his brother. The guard smiled and shook his head taking the horses to the stable.

Elladan and Elrohir entered the gardens following the sounds of laughter. They smiled as they came upon the royal family, all looking very happy even with the events that were occurring around them.

Garden...

"Well…isn't this a pretty picture. What no greetings for your uncles?" Elrohir called. They all lifted their heads beaming smiles coming to all their faces as they rose to their feet and ran forward. The only one left behind was Líndal who stared at the twins from behind Legolas.

"Líndal, I thought you wanted to meet your uncles," Legolas chuckled. Líndal looked at him and then back at the twins who were listening closely to what their other nieces and nephew were saying.

"I-I'm nervous," He whispered not taking his eyes from the twins. Legolas smiled.

"It is alright my son. Just go say hello," Legolas said and pushed him towards the twins. Líndal cried out as he was pushed forward, he tripped over his feet and fell face forward into the ground.

All movement stopped and all eyes turned to him causing his face to turned red in embarrassment. Tears came to his eyes but he tried to hold them in sniffling. Suddenly a hand came down in front of his face; he looked up into Elrohir's kind eyes.

"Would you like a hand little one?" He asked quietly. Líndal sniffed and nodded taking Elrohir's hand.

"Well you sure have grown since we last saw you," Elladan said coming up behind Elrohir.

"Which one are you?" Líndal asked quietly. The twins smiled.

"I am Elladan," Elladan told him. "I am the taller one." Elrohir glared at Elladan causing Líndal to giggle.

"And I am Elrohir, the cuter one," Elrohir replied with a smile. This caused Líndal to laugh.

"Personally I think both your mugs are ugly," Aragorn said helping Legolas to stand. The twins both fixed worried eyes on Legolas.

"Later," He said simply. They nodded and looked at Aragorn.

"Well if we are judging one's ugliness then you surpass us all Estel," Elladan countered. Aragorn laughed.  
"Join us. There's plenty," Legolas offered. The twins nodded and sat. Everyone else retook their seats, Líndal sat between his uncles hanging on every word.

"Tell me of Imladris," He said his eyes sparkling. The twins smiled and began telling in great detail of their home. All were so caught up in the description of the elven haven they didn't feel the presence hiding in the many trees.

In the trees...

He smiled watching the family.

"You may feel well now…but not for long," He thought and quietly left.

A guard awaited him as he slipped from the trees outside the garden.

"The lord's of Rivendell will make things more difficult. Elrond himself trained them. They will know!" He said quietly, his voice showed his panic.

"Relax. We just set plan B into motion. Líndal will soon belong to us," The other said calmly. He smiled and walked away.

Review Thanks

Legolas19 – Awww! I hope your braces are doing better! I hope this makes you happy!

Spellcastre – Maybe… you will see in the last chapter…yes… Gods I need help with chapter 7!

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen – I will try! And as for you, post the next chapter of you Bother's story!

Haldir's Heart and Soul – Indeed we will.

Triptych – Maybe you are… perhaps. Finrod does play a role in this.

**Aislynn Crowdaughter** – Oh goodness! Umm… I dunno there are so many meanings! I guess since it's already been stated we'll leave it the way it is… but thanks for telling me! 

Luna Lovegood – So sorry! It might be longer for the next. I am trying to figure out a way to make everything work out the way I want and it is difficult. Please stay with me!

Lady Lenna – Some have already guessed who the evil guy is… but just wait. There is more to him than meets the eye.

MAJOR THING!!

I have an idea…. Tell me what you think. As you all know I am writing a prequel to both of these. Since it is the prequel… I am thinking of not posting the last chapter of For the Princess's Heart until all 11 or so chapters of The Forfeit has been posted. Would you all form a mob if I did that? - Naur


	7. Taken

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. I still need more opinions on how to post the prequel to TPU. I am experimenting with symbols so if they don't show up forgive me... if you know the ones that work please tell me! Let's see... there was something else I wanted to say... what was it?... Uh... ok I don't remember so enjoy! - Naur

For The Princess's Heart

Chapter 7

Taken 

Later that evening...

Legolas lay on his and Estel's bed, halfway sitting up as Elladan and Elrohir asked questions.

"The thing that has me most worried is the letter threatening to take Líndal. He is to young for anything of that nature to happen to him," Legolas said.

"We agree and will do anything to protect him. Now what of you? You are much to thin even for you who is always thin," They wondered together.

"I am fine...now," Legolas answered.

"But he has not been," Daeron said.

"Daeron!" Legolas hissed.

"Forgive me my lord but I worry for your health as I cannot find anything wrong but am still left with the knowing that something is wrong," He replied.

"Tell us all you know Daeron," Elrohir told him. Daeron nodded and began telling them everything. Soon they had Legolas down to only his leggings and were looking him over.

"What of pregnancy?" Elladan asked.

"I checked but found no sign of it," Daeron said. The twins shared a glance and nodded.

"We don't mean to doubt you or anything of that nature but we are going to perform a whole body physical," Elladan told him.

"I understand my lords. I will take my leave," He replied and left. Legolas glanced between their faces not liking their looks.

"I am not pregnant. I would have felt it," He said as they made him lay down all the way.

"This may by true but we are still going to check," Elrohir told them with a smile.   
----

"No! It's not true!" Legolas hissed.

"It is. You have just been so sick that you have not noticed. And if what Daeron says about your throwing up is true then everything happening has been distractions of the normal signs," Elladan told him.

"But what of a bulge?" Legolas questioned.

"It seems that the babe is small and you are still very early along yet. It will come later. Now we must discuss what has been plaguing you," Elrohir answered.

"Tell us everything that has been affecting you ever since you started to become sick," Elladan told him. Legolas thought for a moment trying to remember how long it had been.

"I think it was six years ago when I first felt something wrong... I was dizzy a lot but not so badly that I thought something was truly wrong. Maybe just an effect of sea longing..." Legolas replied. The twins were both staring at him, their mouths agape.

"Six...six years?! You have been feeling this way for six years and you said NOTHING?!" They both demanded at the same time. Legolas inwardly winced at their tones.

"No...things only started getting worse recently. What with the letter about Líndal and all. The worst episode I had was right after Eldarion fought Finrod. That was when I started throwing up," Legolas replied.

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked thoughtful.

"I think we will monitor your food for the next few weeks. Everything you're telling us is related to the symptoms of food poisoning. If it is then we need to stop it now. It could endanger the child's life," Elrohir said. Legolas nodded, he didn't want any danger to come to the new life growing inside him.

----

"Come on gwathel! I dare you to catch me!" Líndal laughed dashing behind a tree. Ireth smiled and chased after him. They were running through the many trees Aragorn had planted in the garden after Legolas had come to them, to make him feel more at home.

"I will find you!" She called. Líndal laughed softly running from her, he went from side to side through the trees until he could no longer see her. The trees around him were quiet... Líndal looked around a little disturbed. There were always birds singing in the trees. He was just about to turn around and go back to Ireth when a hand rested on his shoulder.

----

Ireth stopped looking around. Líndal had disappeared... no he hadn't disappeared he was probably behind one of the trees just waiting to sneak up and scare her. But then again... the trees were so quiet. She didn't like it.

"Líndal! Where are you?" She exclaimed.

----

Líndal slowly turned and sighed in relief. It was only Finrod.

"Finrod you scared me. What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile. Finrod smirked at the little one.

"I was looking for you. Eldarion asked me to find you, something about it being time to practice," Finrod replied. Líndal looked at him curiously for a moment.

"But gwandor said that we wouldn't practice today because he had studies to do... oh well maybe he changed his mind or got finished early," Líndal said with a shrug. "Just let me go tell Ireth." He turned to go find her. Finrod reached out and stopped him.

"No... Eldarion wanted you to come now. I will find Ireth and tell her once I have seen you to your brother," Finrod told him. Líndal thought a moment and then gave him a smile.

"Alright then. Let's go," He replied. Finrod nodded and started walking with him to the practice field.

----

Ireth felt fear seize her heart. Her eyes searched the forest around her wildly. Something was wrong... very wrong.

"Líndal! Stop playing and come out right NOW!" She yelled. Once again she was meet with only silence. "Líndal!!"

----

Líndal turned at hearing Ireth's voice call for him. He looked back at Finrod.

"I really should go back and tell her where I am going. I don't want her to worry," He said and started walking toward Ireth's voice.

Before he could take five steps something hard was brought down on the back of his head sending him into darkness.

"Ireth..." He whispered closing his eyes.

Finrod smiled as he leaned down and picked up Líndal. He slipped him into a brown sack and walked away with him over his shoulder as if he were a bag of grain. All who saw him thought this was so, so they did not question him.

----

Ireth ran back to the palace straight to Legolas's room.

"Ada! Ada!" She cried throwing the door open. Elladan and Elrohir immediately stood and Legolas sat up.

"What is it Ireth?" He asked.

"Líndal! It's Líndal! He's been disappeared! He's been taken! I don't know! I just know we were in the gardens playing tag and then he was gone!" She explained tears coming to her eyes.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"Ok explain what happened slowly," Elladan told her leading her to a chair. Ireth took a deep breath and started telling them everything that had happened. When she finished her tears fell.

"He wouldn't answer me!" She whispered. Legolas stood and grabbed a tunic throwing it on.

"We must tell Aragorn and find him!" He said. Elrohir made him sit back down.

"We will take care of it. You, Legolas must rest. Ireth stay with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Elrohir told them. She nodded. Without waiting another moment they left to find Aragorn.

Elvish Translations 

Gwandor – Brother   
Gwathel – Sister

**MAJOR NOTE : **I have found a pic of what I think Líndal would look like. If you would like to see it please leave me your email and I will send it to you. It's so cute! - Naur

Review Thanks 

**Spellcastre** – Yes I left it there. And this is where I leave this chapter. Thanks to you I am out of the writer's block for this chapter but! Now we must work on chapter 8!

**Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen** – I'm so sorry! It seems like things are going bad for both of us. My aunt has All Timers Disease or something like it, as well as many other things wrong with her. It's slowly killing her which is killing my family cause we're all really close. I hope things are going better for you now. Take all the time you need in updating... I just can't wait!

**Legolas19** – Yay! Glad you do! That makes me very happy!

**Triptych** – Maybe they will...maybe they won't... ok so they do but there is more to come...

**Eowyn** – Thanks bunches!

**Alatariel/starkitty angel** – Well I am glad it was funny. I don't think this chapter was as much so but maybe... just maybe I can squeeze some more funny stuff in somewhere.

**Hana-Heart** - Isn't he just! I think if he were a pie or something I would eat him! I won't stop it, this chapter was just difficult. Thanks for your opinion on how to post I will take it into account but I cannot promise I will do that.

**ElvenDragon** – You were in those?! Ouch! Is everybody around you ok? I hope so. How did the projects go? Well I hope. Forgive me for taking so long.

**Jedi-Bant** – Mean person? Me?! A mean person?! Ok I guess I can be sometimes... sorry I didn't mean to take so long!

**angel13** – Thank you! I think you are great to.


	8. My Life For His

A/N : Don't own… you guys know that by now. Thanks for all the support with TF! Makes me all happy inside! More is to come, I just wanted to post this first! Umm… chapter 9 hasn't been started yet but I will try to work hard on it! It probably won't be until after Christmas since I have all my hard classes this semester. I HATE HONORS ENGLISH 4!! -Naur

For The Princess's Heart  
Chapter 8  
My Life for His 

3 months later…

Legolas paced back and forth in front of the fire place a scowl marring his normally peaceful face. Three months… THREE MONTHS! It had been three months since Líndal had disappeared and still there was no word from the one or ones who had taken him.

He let out a growl of frustration and hit the hard stone wall as angry tears made their way down his cheeks. His body started to shake as he let go the three months of tears… tears of frustration, tears of sorrow, tears of joy… all of them ran down his cheeks and he couldn't stop them. Silently he sank to his knees wrapping his arms around himself as he whispered prayers of safe return for his son.

------

Eldarion watched Legolas with sad eyes and a breaking heart. Líndal being gone this long with no word, not to mention his newly discovered pregnancy was really taking its toll on him. Legolas had spent his days since Líndal's disappearance in the library pouring over books trying to find a certain place that maybe the ones or one who had taken Líndal might be. So far he was as empty handed as the men Aragorn had sent out to search all the lands around.

Elladan and Elrohir had taken it upon themselves to fix his food and had discovered it was food poisoning that was making him so sick. Aragorn had gone into a rage upon this discovery and had threatened to fire anyone who dare do this to them. Legolas had stopped him from doing that but had not stopped him when he had insisted on questioning everyone. One name kept being said, one name that made Eldarion's blood boil. Finrod; he was often seen in the kitchen, it was known that he had a great dislike for Legolas, and he had been seen that day carrying a large sack away before disappearing.

"_I am going to kill him_," He thought walking away.

------

Sírien hurriedly threw a few clothes into a small pack, she then packed her food. Her tears had long since been replaced with anger and now she was going to do something about it. She had taken the liberty of taking a few of Legolas's leggings and hemming them so they would fit. Sírien now wore a pair and a tunic and a pair of boots she had for riding. She was almost ready.

------

Eldarion heard something as he walked down the hallway, turning her saw the open door into Sírien's room… but it wasn't her he saw. It couldn't be Legolas he was in the library. So who was this? Slowly he walked in and drew his sword ready to take down the intruder.

------

Sírien's sharp hearing heard the sword scraping against its scabbard Quickly she drew her dagger and spun catching Eldarion's blade on hers. Her eyes widened as did his.

"Sírien!" He exclaimed and lowered his sword.

"Eldarion!" She gasped and blushed at him seeing her in a tunic and leggings. Eldarion looked her over confused and then at her pack.

"You can't be serious in thinking that adar will just let you go?" He questioned.

"Precisely why neither are going to find out," She answered returning to her packing.

"Sírien! I will not let you go!" He replied grabbing her wrist.

"You won't stop me!" She exclaimed pulling her wrist away from his grip.

"Adar and Ada will find him! He's their son!" Eldarion tried to reason. He hated thinking of what could happen to her should she go through with this plan.

"And he's my brother! I would willingly give my life for his safety!" Sírien hissed as she fastened her pack and picked up Legolas's bow and quiver of arrows, she was also taking his silver daggers and one of Aragorn's long swords.

Turning she faced him, her gray eyes burning into him daring him to stop her. Eldarion sighed knowing he was going to get no where with her.

"You won't go alone," He whispered.

-----

Eldarion quickly went to his room and packed what he thought they might need including healing herbs.

"How will you know where to go?" He asked.

"Finrod once told me of a place… I do not know if that is where he is or not but I figured it was worth a shot," She answered. Eldarion nodded.

"Let's go then. The longer we wait the worse trouble our little brother is in," He told her putting his pack on. He had his long sword and daggers, both sets, tied to his clothes. Together they watched for others closely as they made their to the stables. They saddled their horses and then quickly left.

-----

Legolas straightened his eyes widening.

"Sírien!" He gasped and went to the window. He saw to two riders riding away, laying his forehead against the glass he took a deep breath. "Be safe…"

"Legolas? What are you looking at?" Aragorn asked coming up behind him. Sírien and Eldarion disappeared into the woods.

"Nothing. Nothing at all… just hopeful wishing that our son will come walking out of the forest," He answered turning sad eyes towards his husband.

"Well will get him back," Aragorn promised. Legolas nodded turning back to the window. The child inside him kicked gently, as if they knew something was wrong… and it was about to get worse.

Review Thanks **  
Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen** – Indeed another baby. Finrod touching a pretty hair on his head? I'm not sure yet. I guess we will see won't we? Grrrr at your dad for spilling 7UP on your laptop lol. Take your time… I just hope it's soon!

**Triptych** – It hasn't always been another baby. He was being poisoned. I would never forget this fic! Just a little writers block that's all!

**ScreaminInsanity** – I did send you the pic right? I got so many requests I can't remember them all. And Finrod is anything but fat he is… oh can't tell that yet… that has to be saved for chapter 10. Mwhahaha.

**ElvenDragon** – Indeed you were! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Into the Lion's Lair

A/N: I do not own LOTR and never will. To my nice reviewers the note at the end is not to you. I love you all! Hope you didn't wait to long for this! I am on X-mas break now so hopefully you won't have to wait much longer for the next chapter. These things ----- mean scene changes. – Naur

This chapter is dedicated to my muse, Spellcastre. I only need to talk to you to be able to write. It's just magic.

  
For The Princess's Heart 

Chapter 9

Into the Lion's Lair

"Do you have any idea of where we are going?" Eldarion questioned. Sírien stared ahead distracted by her thoughts. No, she wasn't really sure but she had an idea.

"Finrod invited me on a ride with him once. He said it was going to show me this special waterfall, near it was the cabin where he grew up. I declined his offer but something in my mind tells me that we should check there," She answered after a few moments.

-----

Finrod looked over at his little captive.

"Why so scared little one? As long as you make no noise I'm not going to hurt you," He reasoned. Líndal sniffed softly.

"Why did you do this Finrod?" He whispered. Finrod's eyes connected with his and he looked away quickly.

"I am going to replace something I couldn't have with something I can. And you are going to help me get that," Finrod answered. Líndal didn't understand but he didn't ask any other questions.

-----

Sírien pulled out the map and looked at it.

"It shouldn't be far now," She told him.

"If this place was so close why didn't Adar's soldiers find anyone?" Eldarion questioned keeping a keen eye out.

"I do not know… but I have a feeling that Finrod had some friends… surely it cannot be that everyone hated him. Adar did not tell the soldiers exactly where to go only to search all the areas around. The soldiers made their own groups. It could very well be that when the soldier's did this the ones who were friends with Finrod came this way," Sírien explained.

Eldarion frowned. That was very possible.

-----

Finrod stood from his seat and he sheathed his sword. He glanced over at the boy curled up in the corner watching him with wide scared eyes.

"Our guests will soon arrive," He said.

"_Who is he talking about?!_" Líndal thought.

------

Eldarion and Sírien stopped their horses about a mile away from their destination.

"How do you know where this place if you declined his offer?" He questioned.

"Please brother… do you think I am that stupid? I do not go anywhere with anyone unless I know where I am going. I had Finrod show me on a map," She replied.

Eldarion had to give her credit she was smart. She motioned for him to be quiet as they came into sight of the cabin.

There were no horses or signs of life anywhere near the cabin besides the trees… but they were to quiet, way to quiet.

Sírien went to the cabin first, her short sword ready she threw open the door and went in, Eldarion close behind.

Nothing.

"Sírien!" Came the choked sob from the corner. "Behind you!" Before Eldarion could turn he felt something hard hit his head and he went to the floor darkness claiming him.

------

"Welcome Sírien, to my humble abode," Finrod's voice greeted. Sírien gasped and turned facing him; she quickly put her arms out protecting Líndal.

  
Review Thanks 

**Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen** – Not really if you are going to start scolding me about how men cannot have babies to. But if you're not… still no. No school!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul** – Just easier to I guess… I dunno really.

**alibi girl** – I'm glad you can't stop! Makes me happy!

**Triptych** – More on the way… and boy are you guys in for a shock the next chappie!

**MalusAuctor** – I am a senior in high school. I am in all HONORS science classes. I know men cannot really have kids in real life but you know what? This is fantasy, fanfiction, and as the logo of says "Unleash your imagination and free your soul". I am doing just that. You were given a warning but didn't follow it. That is not my problem.

**ScreaminInsanity** – Glad you liked the pic! It's after this chapter lol.

**angel13** – Thanks! You're great to!

**Manda** - There are still 4 more chapters after this one. I am on break now so maybe I can write!

**Dear Readers, It seems my stories are becoming a hot topic once again. When writing TPU I got my own topic on this is the post I gave then and it still stands now. **

**Hello everyone. I am the author of the story "The Princess Unknown".  
I will try not to sound mean in this post.  
Umm...when I first read the review for my story left by GBTR my thoughts were, "Really?" Then I got on here and started reading the comments. I must say that I was a bit hurt but now that I have thought about it I want to say thank you. It is people like the ones discussing my story that help me to become better in the future. **

I am going to finish this story because I actually know how I want it to end. I do not like leaving stories unfinished although I do have some that are not.

I like the reviews I have been getting well...some of them. The ones I consider "constructive criticism" these really help me to become better. I am just wondering if any of my other Lord of the Rings fanfics will make this site.

I know that I make mistakes such as the "clam child" thing and I apologize. It would help if people would actually tell me about this stuff, I am not perfect.

Once again thank you, I think this site is a good idea.

Dur En Thurin Naur

**I would also like to cover now that I hold Tolkien in very high respect. I, like Christopher Lee read the series once a year that includes The Silmarillion and The Unfinished Tales. I'm sorry if my stories offend you in any way. I have always wanted to be a writer and as a person who has contact with Danielle Steel I would just like to say that when I have an idea hit me I cannot let it go. This Princess Series is almost over. If you do not like slash then I ask that you read some of my other fics, which are not slash. Thank you for your time.**


	10. Finrod's Plot Revealed

Seylin: Do not own, will never own. Look! It's an update!

IMPORTANT: If any of you guys read my bio you will know that I have been having some problems with getting infractions and not being notified of them. In the case my account is deleted I probably will not come back, besides to read. has gotten so high and mighty they think they can put a limit on our freedom. IF I am deleted without finishing this story or any other you have been watching you will be able to find the rest of it and others on the other sites listed in my bio. It would probably be a good idea to click and save them now.

Ok, on with the fic.

For The Princess's Heart  
Chapter 10  
Finrod's Plot Revealed

Finrod gave Sírien a wicked smile as he stood over the unconscious Eldarion. Líndal stood pressed against a corner his eyes wide with fear.

"You're so afraid now… what happened Sírien? I thought you loved me," he said sounding hurt. Her eyes turned stormy gray and cold.

"I could never love someone who would so willingly hurt my family!" She hissed. Finrod laughed throwing his head back; he then snapped back forward and gave her a sneer.

"You should be one to talk about 'family'. The daughter of the man who killed my father. Who took him from me before I could even know his greatness!" Finrod exclaimed. Sírien studied him for a moment not understanding what he was talking about.

Suddenly she saw it. The same gleaming eyes that had stared so hungrily at her ada in Mirkwood. She raised her hands to her mouth in a gasp, her eyes widening.

"No… it's not possible… you're…" She started.

-----

Legolas stared at them in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" He said looking at the twins.

"We are very serious Legolas. You've been under a lot of stress and right now your body needs to rest," Elrohir told him.

"I won't go on bed rest! What if someone needs me!" He exclaimed.

"Then we will handle it. Please Legolas understand that this is for your and the child's own good," Elladan replied. Legolas sighed his shoulder's sinking in defeat. He knew what they said was true and he didn't want to endanger his child.

"Alright… alright. But if anything happens I am to be told," Legolas told them sternly.

"Of course Legolas," the twins said at the same time.

-----

"I see you see it. I may be human in appearances but my eyes belong solely to my father. You gasped when you saw my eyes, I see you recognize them," Finrod told her.

"But it's not possible… he was in love with my ada… only my ada…" Sírien replied.

"Wrong! My father cared nothing for Legolas only his beauty and the power he had. Yes Sírien, my father's name was Northiden Silimaurë," Finrod explained.

-----

Legolas turned from side to side as his dreams turned dark.

_Legolas sat up. He heard people running and yelling happily in the halls. _

"What is going on?" He thought throwing the covers back. He was just about to get up when someone fell over the railing. Legolas jumped not expecting such an intrusion. Slowly he stood and walked over to the balcony his senses alert.

A person stood suddenly covered in blood. Legolas cursed Sírien for taking his daggers.

"Hello Legolas. The others got away from me but at least I can complete my revenge with you," the person said. Legolas backed up away from the person.

"Who are you!" He demanded. The person's eyes danced with something he couldn't understand.

Legolas sat up gasping for breath. He looked around wildly trying to figure out whether or not his dream was true. Nothing was out of place and there were no yells from the hallways. He sighed in relief and sank back against the pillows thinking about that dream.

-----

Sírien could only stare at him in horror before her anger took over. She drew Legolas's daggers from her sides. Finrod saw this and laughed.

"You are going to fight me Sírien?" He questioned through his laughter. Before he could even blink she was in front of him and has slashed him across his cheek. His laughter quickly stopped, Finrod raised a hand to his cheek and looked at the blood that decorated his fingers.

His eyes narrowed, a low growl coming from his throat.

"Your father almost killed mine, no, both of my parents! I will see that you die for his actions! And those against my family now!" Sírien hissed stepping back to take a defensive position.

Their next actions consisted of slashes, parries, stabs and of course defense. Líndal watched their movements in amazement, he knew his brother was a great warrior when put into battle but he never knew his sister even knew how to fight!

Eldarion… his glance went over to his brother who was still unconscious, his sharp eyes caught the sight of a thin line of blood running down from his hairline. Líndal glanced back at the two fighting and then slowly, not straying far from the wall he made his way over to him.

-----

Sírien gasped in pain as Finrod stabbed her leg, it seemed all his so called love had left after she had cut his cheek. One of the silver daggers fell to the floor. To replace it she drew out an arrow an fired it as best she could from close range.

The arrow embedded itself deep in his side. He was distracted by it for a few moments, she used that to her advantage and used her father's other silver dagger to attack him over and over. Blood specks soon decorated the walls as well as the floors.

Finrod let out a groan as his knees gave way and he fell into a bloody heap against the wall gasping for breath. Sírien stood over him, her chest also heaving. She raised the dagger for the final blow when a weight hugged her about her legs. Looking down she was met with eyes that so closely resembled her ada's.

"Saes… saes Sírien, do not kill him. You've done enough," Líndal told her quietly. She stared down at him and his pleading eyes, slowly lowering the dagger.

"Alright Líndal let's go home. Ada and adar are very worried about you," she said and started to walk over to Eldarion but she stopped and turned back to Finrod who was watching her with hate filled eyes. "Stay away from my family, or you will pay."

She kneeled by Eldarion then and slapped him until he woke. Very confused and disoriented he could only stare in wonder at how Finrod looked now as Sírien and Líndal pushed him out of the door.

Líndal rode in front of Sírien as Eldarion demanded an explanation. She explained as best she could letting Líndal take the reins while she tied torn pieces of cloth around her wounds to stop the bleeding. Between her answers and wincing in pain she couldn't help thinking that she had made a mistake leaving Finrod back there… alive.**-----**

**Seylin:** Alright… tell me which of you expected that?

Elvish Translation

Ada- Dad  
Adar - Father  
Saes - Please

Review Thanks

**Triptych -** I will do my best, thanks for the encouragement.

**GinRyu - **Would you be surprised to know it's extremely hard to get someone to beta a slash, much less an Mpreg story? Well it is. Sorry my flashbacks are hard to pinpoint, has stopped accepting most symbols I used to use. Thank you once again.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul -** Well Sírien can hold her own. I love a good strong chick who can kiss ass.

**alibi girl -** Thanks for the tips, don't know if I can put them into use with the ending pretty much already written but thank you anyway.

**Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen -** Haha… he could probably use some surgery after this chapter.

**13thWarrior -** I tried to edit it but the summary takes up to much space. When I got your review I had not yet had Honors English 4 yet, or if I did was just starting it. The two years previous I had an English teacher who found punctuation and grammar as unimportant. I now know much more than I did before. I hope you can see my improvement in this next few chapters. Thank you very much, if not for liking the story, then for not calling me stupid names, etc…

**MoroTheWolfGod -** Soon…

**KCEstel -** I have to agree with you but there's nothing I can do but ignore them. Thanks for the continued support.

**Artemis1000 -** Lol. He seems to be on everyone's bad side.

**Starr Light1 -** Well you see… probably not. I can't exactly tell you what's going to happen. The ending chapter is called, The End of All Things.


	11. In the Eye of the Storm

**Seylin:** Don't own, never will. You guys will want to kill me at the end of this chapter. The next chapter is all finished and written, it'll be up around the end of the week or… maybe sooner if I happen to get bored.

For The Princess's Heart  
Chapter 11  
In the Eye of the Storm

Finrod stood slowly and went to the door holding his shoulder. His eyes were almost black with hate.

"I may pay for my actions Sirien... but so will your ada. My revenge will be made."

He limped out to the back of the cabin and slowly made his way up onto his horse, he knew he would die from these wounds if they weren't treated but at the moment he had other things that needed to be finished.

o-o

2 Days later…

Sirien smiled tiredly but with great relief as the Tower of Ecthelion came into view. It's white stone gleaming in the sunlight.

"Home!" Líndal cheered. Eldarion smiled down at his little brother.

The guards, which had been increased since Líndal's disappearance, met them with their bows held loosely but ready to fire if the need arose.

"P-princes Eldarion and Líndal…princess Sirien…" Gernil, the head of Aragorn's guard, stammered as he stared at them in surprise.

"Gernil, my sister has been hurt and needs to be taken to the healers. Inform my father that we have gotten Líndal back," Eldarion told him. Gernil nodded and they all turned around headed back for the city quickly.

"The princes and princess have returned!" Someone yelled as they entered the main gates. At first many were confused but then they ran to the small party that was surrounded by the guards on their way up to the main floor.

"Welcome home!"

o-o

Legolas sat up. He heard people running and yelling happily in the halls.

"_What is going on?_" He thought throwing the covers back. He was just about to get up when someone fell over the railing. Legolas jumped not expecting such an intrusion. Slowly he stood and walked over to the balcony his senses alert.

A person stood suddenly covered in blood. Legolas cursed Sírien for taking his daggers.

"Hello Legolas. The others got away from me but at least I can complete my revenge with you," the person said. Legolas backed up away from the person.

"Who are you!" He demanded. The person's eyes danced with something he couldn't understand. They also looked familiar.

"Nor-Northiden? But… you died…" He said quietly taking a step back. The figure laughed and it sent chills down Legolas's spine.

"I'm pleased that you think I am that much like my father. I will now be able to finish what he started."

"Finrod." Legolas realized.

"Very good. I must say it is going to be sweet. Sirien should have finished me when she had the chance but I must also thank her. She felt something you might recognize behind. Does this look familiar?" Finrod questioned pulling out Legolas's dagger.

"How dare you have one of my daggers," Legolas growled, they had been a joint gift from his father, Lord Elrond, the twins and Estel on his 2000th birthday. Finrod only smiled and started his attack.

o-o

"My king! Lord Aragorn! The princes and princess have returned!" Gernil exclaimed running into Aragorn's study. Aragorn jumped up and followed him back to the fellowship hall.

"Adar!" Lindal exclaimed and threw himself into Aragorn's arms. Aragorn went to his knees, tears slipping from his eyes.

"Ion nin… oh my tithen ion nin…" He whispered hugging him tightly. Aragorn looked up at his family, minus Legolas of course, his eyes finally landed on Sírien, who was being supported by Eldarion. "Hannon le, both of you."

Both just smiled and nodded. Elladan and Elrohir took their turns hugging the children and then went to Sírien and started looking at her wounds.

"Where's ada?" Lindal asked.

"He's in his room," Aragorn answered.

"I'm going to go see him," Lindal told him. Aragorn nodded and put him down from where he had stood with his son in his arms.

"I'll be up in a moment." Lindal nodded before running out of the room towards Legolas's rooms.

o-o

"Ironic that you should die by your own dagger isn't it Legolas?" Finrod sneered as Legolas took a couple of steps back, his hand going to the hilt of the silver dagger that was buried in his stomach.

"Ada!" Líndal cried out. Legolas spared a glance at him but then turned his attention back to Finrod. He swiftly pulled the dagger from his stomach with a mere grimace of pain.

"Then I guess it will be worse for you knowing that my daughter almost killed you and now I am going to finish the job," Legolas replied. He moved swiftly, to swiftly for Finrod to follow him. Finrod only managed a short cry before Legolas brought the dagger across his throat. He fell to the ground twitching for a moment before he went still, blood pooling around him. Unseeing eyes staring up.

Legolas dropped his dagger then and stumbled back to the wall where he slid down, his hand pressed tightly to his wound although blood seeped through his fingers. Líndal gasped and ran over to him.

"Ada! Oh Ada! I shouldn't have stopped Sírien! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed tears running down his cheeks.

"Lín…get you're adar…and uncles…" Legolas whispered through clenched teeth. He raised a hand and wiped his tears away with his thumb. "Hurry ion nin."

Líndal nodded and quickly ran to the door but dared not to go any further for fear that something else would happen to his ada.

"ADAR! HURRY! ADA'S HURT!" He screamed. Pounding footfalls were soon heard as Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir and the rest of the family ran to his room.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed and ran to his side. Elladan and Elrohir quickly followed, they gently moved him to the bed.

"Eldarion! Go get Daeron and hurry!" Elrohir yelled. "Sirien, take everyone out. Now!"

She nodded and quickly herded her brother and sisters to Aragorn's study until someone came for them.

"Estel…the child…" Legolas whispered. Aragorn looked at his brother's and then at the gaping wound in Legolas's stomach.

o-o

"Sirien? Will ada be alright?" Líndal asked through his tears and he sat in her lap. Sirien stared into his eyes as hers filled up with tears. She only bowed her head holding him close as they fell. Why hadn't she killed Finrod when she had the chance? Would Legolas be alright?

Seylin: Send your death threats? One more chapter to go!

Elvish Translation  
Adar - Father  
Ada - Dad  
Tithen ion nin - My little son

Adar - FatherAda - DadTithen ion nin - My little son

Review Replies

MoroTheWolfGod - Yes I already know… ooo more! LOL.

Shanna - Thank you so much. You're review made me smile.

Haldir's Heart and Soul - How right you were…

Alibi girl - Were you happy?

KCEstel - Sorry you were to late. I still love you. If you want to take his body… be my guest.


	12. At The End of All Things

**Seylin:** Yup it's the end guys. Thanks for all the support. Annoderu – 'Gift from God' Don't own, never will. This chapter is dedicated to Legolas24 cause he emailed me and asked for a update. Thanks bunches! I was having a real bad day and then I saw this email and it made me all happy! And so the Princess series ends…

For The Princess's Heart  
Chapter 12  
At The End of All Things

Líndal had moved to Ireth's arms while Eldarion held Sirien as she cried. It had been five hours since the attack and still no one had come to tell them anything. They had each been praying since the attack… none of them knew if Elbereth heard their prayers however.

**o-o**

Legolas was pale, much paler than before, the sheets under him were soaked with blood. Daeron, Elladan and Elrohir had been doing everything in their power to stop the bleeding but it didn't seem to be working that well. Legolas had long since stopped moaning in pain, only five words were repeated over and over.

"I hín… lérai hín…"

"Shh… we must save you Legolas," Aragorn whispered. Legolas's head turned away and then back toward him. Tears welled up in his eyes to see such pain in those almost silver orbs he loved so much.

"No… save the child… my… Annoderu…"

"Annoderu? Gift from God?" Aragorn questioned. Legolas only nodded before his eyes closed tightly in pain, he arched a bit, his mouth open in a silent cry.

o-o

Elladan looked at his brother with sad eyes. Elrohir read his thoughts and closed his eyes for a moment against the tears that threatened to fall. He slowly stood straight and went over to Aragorn, he lay his hand on his shoulder, neither caring about the blood that would stain the fabric.

Aragorn tore his eyes away from Legolas and looked up at him. Elrohir pulled him away slowly.

"No… I have to stay…" He said. Elrohir didn't listen and pulled him from the room into the hallway. "What do you want Elrohir? I need to be by his side!"

"Estel… Legolas has lost to much blood… you must make a choice. His life or the child," he told him. The stricken looked that came to Aragorn's face tore his heart in two but what he said was the truth.

"You expect me to choose between Legolas or our unborn child?" Aragorn demanded. Elrohir was about to answer when Daeron ran out to them.

"We need your decision now or we will lose them both!" He stated. They all ran back into the room.

"Legolas I can't do this… I choose…" He started.

"Save the child," Legolas told him.

"I can't! I love you to much!" Aragorn cried shaking his head. Legolas intertwined their fingers.

"Estel… my time is up… give our child… his chance… take my gift…" He whispered. Aragorn shook his head.

"No… I can't live without you…"

"You can and you will. Amin mela le," Legolas whispered as his eyes closed.

"NO LEGOLAS! NO!" Aragorn demanded. Legolas didn't respond as he drew the last of his elven glow from his core and sent it to his child. His eyes fluttered open and connected with Aragorn's.

"Annoderu… my gift…"

"Legolas…" Aragorn whispered as he kneeled down. Legolas's eyes were already starting to close. Aragorn leaned over and pressed his lips to Legolas's, drawing out his last breath.

The room was silent for a few moments before a strong cry filled the room. Aragorn pulled away from Legolas and looked at his brother's who were now cleaning the crying babe. Elrohir smiled at him sadly as he gently passed the child over to him. As soon as the child was in his arms the crying stopped. Crystalline blue orbs stared up at him.

"Welcome to the world Annoderu Legolasion."

o-o

6 years later…

Líndal stared forward as he rode just behind his older brother. They were going to Imladris… he was both happy and sad at this thought. It was happy because he had always wanted to see Imladris and now he would get his chance but it was also sad because his ada was not here.

He reached up at wiped his eyes before the tears could fall.

"Are you alright gwandor?" Annoderu, Deru, as they liked to call him, asked. Líndal looked over and smiled at his little brother.

"Yes, I am fine Deru. I was just thinking of past memories," he answered.

"Meaning ada?" Deru questioned. Líndal stared at his brother and the sadness entered him again. Sadness that Deru had never gotten to know or even see his ada. But then of course all he had to do was look in the mirror. Deru was a mirror image of Legolas, it pained them all but was also welcomed by them.

"Yes, meaning ada. He promised me when I was about your age that when I got to see Imladris for the first time that he would be by my side. But he's not here," he said quietly.

The others; Aragorn, Eldarion, Lothvain, Ireth, Rimendis and the guards were all listening to the conversation but said nothing. Sirien was not with them, soon after Legolas's death she had returned to take her place once again as princess of Mirkwood. Eldarion had not forgotten her but without her presence there his love, which he had believed to be so strong was starting to fade.

Líndal stared down at his hands. They all knew how bad Líndal must have been feeling just then, but then Deru spoke up again.

"But ada is here," he argued. Now it was everyone's turn to look at him.

"That is a cruel joke Deru," Líndal hissed and pushed his horse forward. Deru followed ignoring the glare that his brother aimed his way as he rode up.

"I'm not joking gwandor! He is here!" Deru insisted. Líndal was about to reply when Aragorn broke them up.

"Enough. We're here," Aragorn stated coming to a stop at the top of the hill. Líndal quickly rode up beside him, Deru following close behind.

Golden trees mixed with green ones greeted their eyes. The palace was nestled back beside the waterfall; it was still as beautiful as it had always been. A warm breeze blew playing with their hair and Líndal looked over to Deru to apologize but he stopped before the words ever came out of his mouth.

A golden figure sat behind Deru, an arm wrapped around the young boy's waist. The head of the figure turned, clear blue eyes burning into his own. A small smile graced the lips of the figure and a hand came up to rest on his shoulder. Another breeze blew and he was now staring into his brother's smiling eyes.

"I told you," he whispered. Líndal smiled and turned back to once again look at the view. Legolas had kept his promise.

Elvish Translation

Gwandor - Brother

Ada - Dad

I hín… lérai hín… - The child… free the child…

Review Replies

Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen - Elladan and Elrohir glare at you for trying to take their job. Sorry, they refused to send him.

Ceyxa - Thank you! Glad you hated my evil cliffy!

Alibi girl - Hope this was soon enough!

MoroTheWolfGod - What will you do now? It's over?

Laurenke1 - Thank you, wish granted.

Shanna - Hola mi amiga. I'm just sorry you came in at the end. I do hope you thoroughly enjoyed it.

KCEstel - Er… sorry? I LOVE YOU! See my profile before you submit your last review.

Haldir's Heart and Soul - I'm sorry! It had to happen though!

I want to thank everyone and anyone who has read/reviewed my story, whether it was good or bad. You all have my thanks, even though most of you seemed to have fallen off the planet after chapter 9. (Expect of course for flames because they just help no one.)

13th Warrior, Aislynn Crowdaughter, Alibi Girl, Alice Midnight, Angel13, Artemis1000, Ceyxa, Cheysuli, ElvenDragon, ElvenRanger13, Eowyn, Haldir's Hear and Soul, HanaHeart, Ivory Novelist, JedI-Bant, KCEstel, Knight Kenobi of Eryn Lasgalen, Lady Lenna, Laurenke1, Legolas19, Legolas24, Luna Lovegood, Manda, Meisalliam, MoroTheWolfGod, My Dearest Friend, Pippy, ScreaminInsanity, Shanna, Spellcastre, Starkitty Angel, Triptych.


End file.
